


The Mountains

by Allalternate



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DOn't read if you hate dragons, Multi, shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalternate/pseuds/Allalternate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was younger, Fandir used to listen to the tales of the mighty dragons, and among the elves, they were considered close to gods. Elves vowed eternal respect to dragons. And now, he, Fandir, son of Mendanor, was sitting right next to one. Which was somehow pretty ironic, because all of his life he had seen dragons as fierce beasts, gigantic monsters, peering the skies with their wings and burning all with their fire. All his life until now, the elf had feared them, but now... Now, who would have tough that this ruthless monster he had believed in was actually a small, skinny creature under the form of a human like. Well, no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, sorry this is so far from being completed.

When he was younger, Fandir used to listen to the tales of the mighty dragons, and among the elves, they were considered close to gods. Elves vowed eternal respect to dragons. And now, he, Fandir, son of Mendanor, was sitting right next to one. Which was somehow pretty ironic, because all of his life he had seen dragons as fierce beasts, gigantic monsters, peering the skies with their wings and burning all with their fire. All his life until now, the elf had feared them, but now... Now, who would have tough that this ruthless monster he had believed in was actually a small, skinny creature under the form of a human like. Well, no one.

The dragon was called G̸͟͞ȗṅdilṅ' Agṅi Nąga Mąlẇeṅ Ne'ąrṭaṅ Aṅrყȗȗ (but with his permission is surnamed Alwen) which, in ancient dialects means "fear thy true fire wrath of the Great Dragon". He was now in his humanoid form, and he didn't look like a fire breather at all.

"ʏȏȗ Ԁȏ ṅȏṭ ʟȏȏҡ ṡȏ ẇєʟʟ ғѧṅԀıя ṭһє єʟғ, ѧṅԀ ʏȏȗ ѧяє ṡṭѧяıṅɢ ѧṭ ṃʏ ғѧċє. ƿєяһѧƿṡ ʏȏȗ ıṅһѧʟєԀ ṡȏṃє Ԁєṃȏṅṡ єѧяʟıєя" said Alwen, and every times the dragon spoke, it startled Fandir. he had a weird way of speaking, in the same ways as the forgotten dialect his name came from, and it was sometimes incomprehensible. 

"I'm sorry lord, what did you say?" 

The dragon rolled his eyes "jȗṡṭ ɢıṿє ṃє ѧ stein."

And so Fandir commanded for two meals and steins, when a stranger entered the hall main room and sat at their table, earning big eyes from Alwen and a shocked gasp from the elf.

The man, a stranger to them, greeted the dragon and the elf with a jolly "good evening!" And a wave of the hand. He was smiling so much you could count all of his teeth, and he was apparently pleased with himself, surely coming back from one of these epic quests you hear in old tales. 

Alwen just kept on staring at the man for a couple of minutes before mumbling "ƿяєṭєṅṭıȏȗṡ ċяєѧṭȗяє" but he seemed to accept this other weird aspect about humans, while Fandir just frowned but kept his mind open. He blinked a few times before asking "I'm sorry my good sir, do we know you?"

"Oh, I think not! I don't think I ever saw you of my life!" Replied the human, still queerly smiling. He undid his cape and let his bag slide next to him. "Let me introduce myself, I am Moran" he then took an impressive gulp of the stein that had just been set in front of him. Manners were apparently not his area.

Fandir smiled, a little more comfortable now that he knew the man's name, and with a bow of his head said "and I am Fandir, son of Mendanor." He then smiled of his most pleasant smile.

Alwen just glared and added " ı ѧṃ G̸͟͞ȗṅdilṅ' Agṅi Nąga Mąlẇeṅ Ne'ąrṭaṅ Aṅr..." But was cut off when the elf placed his hand in front of the dragon's mouth to keep him quiet. 

"hum, of course, of course, you may call him Alwen?" Nervously said the elf.

"Hmm...Alwen." Said Moran, frowning at the pronunciation, but his expression automatically returned to a smile. "So, are you two from around here, or are you simply passing by? You see, I have to admit I find this land much convenient..."

Alwen frowned at his elvish companion "ғєѧя єʟғ, ғȏя ʏȏȗя ṡȏȗʟ ṃѧʏ яȏѧṡṭ ıṅ ṃʏ ғʟѧṃєṡ" said the dragon , but Fandir simply dismissed him with a waive of the hand while he answered the human's question. "Well, for answer, I might say I have been on the road for as long as there has been, and then I... Encountered, yes, with lord G̸͟͞ȗṅdilṅ, and he requested I show him the world."

"The world", acknowledged Moran, scratching his beard. "But it is all around you! Why the world?" He asked while he reached for his bag to retrieve something from it.

"ṭһє ẇȏяʟԀ. ȏȗṭṡıԀє ȏғ ṃʏ ṃȏȗṅṭѧıṅ ғȗʟʟ ȏғ ɢȏʟ..." The dragon was yet cut another time by the elf's hand. It was not very wise, and Fandir knew it, to tell a stranger about the mountain full of gold in which you are living in. Moran just stared at them, for to anyone who didn't knew that Alwen was in fact a dragon, or didn't know their about, both the dragon and the elf seemed pretty odd. But if they had to meet anyone that day, it was Moran who was equally as queer. 

"So, you come from the mountains Alwen? Yes, I've heard these are very reclusive lands, I can understand your will to see the world!" He said, turning back to his bag to finally find what he was searching. He took some coins of gold from his purse, in advance for the food and drinks he will be having.

Alwen hissed and roared at Fandir, for dragons have a very high pride, and it is easy to offend them. This time, Alwen got up and left the main hall, climbed the stairs to his room, just to come back as few seconds later and sit, arms crossed and staring blindly but angrily at Moran. 

"ı ѧṃ ṡṭѧяṿıṅɢ" he said, blushing. His theatrical exit fell when his stomach told him to go back and eat. The dragon was too hungry to be a drama queen. Fandir did his best he could to not burst into laughter, and somehow managed to not do so. Moran simply shrugged.

"May I be inviting you tonight? I have enough gold for three, and I must say I am feeling generous!" Said the human, and Alwen realized that Moran really smiled a lot.

"һєһ. Ԁȏ ṅȏṭ ɢєṭ ṭȏȏ ċȏċҡʏ, ṃȏяȏṅ. ʏȏȗя ɢȏʟԀ ċѧṅṅȏṭ ɞєѧṭ ṃıṅє" Alwen was smiling with all of his pointy teeth. His golden mountain was his pride, but the elf forbid him to talk about it.

Alwen was also curious about the human Moran, he was one of the only he had ever meet, well, enough to remember his name, and one of the first he did not devour instantly.

Alwen heard Fandir say "Lord, your food is getting cold", and suddenly the dragon realized he had been served, and he proceeded to devour his food.

Moran laughed at Alwen's exaggerated appetite, but his smile turned into a frown as he said "wait, did you just call me moron? My name as nothing to complete with moron!" But he let the moment pass, ordered for his meal, and asked under his breath "Is my name so similar to moron?"

Alwen was too busy eating, so he simply nodded and resumed attacking his food. 

Seeing the dragon eating with his hands and his face full of food everywhere, Moran's seriousness turned into amusement and he laughed at the view. "He really was starving!"

"Yes, well my good sir, we had a particularly long day. I presume as soon lord G̸͟͞ȗṅdilṅ will have finish his food he will be fast asleep" said Fandir while gently patting the dragon's head, who was too occupied eating to react.

"Ah, I can fathom! I myself travel miles and miles! It is true that it makes one hungry and exhausted at the end of a day!" He said while putting back his purse into his bag, and a scale, a dragon's without a doubt, felt to the ground with a heavy tud.

Instantly Alwen stopped eating and darted his head toward the dragon scale, his neck moving with his body like a snake. His eyes, fixed on the scale were shining like gold and a low, practically none audible roar escaped his lips.

"Hah! My precious trophy!" laughed Moran while he looked downward to see what had fell from his belongings. He bent down and retrieved it from the ground. The dragon scale was heavy in his hand, and it emanated a gentle warmth. Seeing all the attention Alwen was giving to the scale, Moran placed it in front of the dragon on the wooden table, and as he did so, it seemed to glow brighter than earlier. "A beauty isn't it? Are you by any luck interested in it Alwen? Take it to admire it if you want! Ah! What a fight it was with this monstrous fire breather! But I won't complain, the beast had many goods hidden in its den!"

Alwen's eyes reflected a storm of emotions, going from physically hurt to pure rage. Fandir placed his hand on the dragon's shoulder, but Alwen violently pushed it and, taking the scale in his hands, got up and as he was leaving said with a low, menacing voice to the intention of Moran "ı ẇıʟʟ єѧṭ ʏȏȗ ıṅ ʏȏȗя ṡʟєєƿ"  
And Alwen ran to his room for good this time.

"Oh god, was he serious? He even went away with my trophy!" He said, scratching his head. "Why, dragons are so important for him?" He asked, turning to Fandir who sighed, a long, coming from the soul sigh, and tried to explain the best he could without revealing too much. 

"well, I think you're safe for tonight. You must know Moran that lord Alwen has a special attachment towards dragons, and the act of killing or hunting them is a very forbidden subject with him. Let's just say he once knew a dragon who saved his life, and became his friend. So I suggest to you, my friend, to let that part of his past untouched...and since it is most likely he will furthermore want to keep an eye on you, it would be best for you to befriend him. Soon."

"I see, I will apologize as soon as I see him, I had no idea of the impact of my words on him" said Moran, and Fandir did believe him. He could see that the man wasn't all that bad. The elf smiled, a real, friendly smile, and gave a pat to the human's shoulder. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind.

"By the way Moran, where are you heading to? We are walking by my homeforest, starting tomorrow by horse back it would only take two days. May you be any mean to join us?"

Moran took a moment to think about it, and Fandir looked down at his plate, and suddenly he felt very famished, so it wasn't hard for him to eat half of his meal in a record time, even if it had gone a little cold. He was taking a gulp out of his pine when Moran finally answered.

"I think yes, it could be a very interesting adventure", and right after the human drank half of his fourth pine down. You have to know, Moran is a very good drinker. "And where exactly is this forest?"

Fandir lowered himself on the table, looking around him to see there were no indiscreet ears to listen, and with a grin plastered on his face said "Oh but that's a secret."

He then raised himself again, still wearing a pleased smile. It was a secret, but he liked to see the puzzled expressions on the others faces when he said so "It is a secret place, I cannot tell you where, and furthermore, it would be way more convenient if you told me more about yourself..." 

"Oh, about me, there is not much to say" Moran smiled and straightened himself on his seat. "I am but a traveler looking for dragons! And of course, I keep the scales of the ones I kill." Moran pointed at his bag, thinking what he was to say next. "Beside that, I am also the heir of a kingdom, but I left that rubbish to my brother dear!" he finished, grinning.

Fandir raised his eyebrows, and his lips parted. He wasn't used to people blatantly telling their pasts, even more so openly. He took his last piece of meat. "I have to admit it it impressive, but I still suggest you my friend to not say such things so openly aloud! I may have been talking about something secret, but it was a forest, nothing of importance in appearance. Now, nothing to compare with being the heir prince of a kingdom!" He said, and he found the situation much funnier. "So, I take it you're not after gold?"

The human snarled. "Of course not! I prefer collecting what I find and giving to the ones in need!" He said, finishing his food.

For answer, Fandir simply nodded, and for a moment thought about making this man join them. He needed someone else to help him protect Lord Alwen, he knew couldn't do it alone. "I see, then perhaps I should tell you about our plan. We are to take a more dangerous road, and I can't protect us both, me and Lord G̸͟͞ȗṅdilṅ, and it would be much advantageous if you would go with us." He took a moment to chose his words for what he had to say next. "Also, since you are a... 'Dragon searcher', please keep that fact secret, but I think to my homeforest, you will get every information you ever needed about them. Dragons are close to gods for my pairs, so it would not be very well seen to say you kill them. Understood?"

"Very understood sir! Do not worry, I will keep every secrets needed, and for now on you can count on me!"

Fandir simply nodded. He had too much to take care sometimes, and he wasn't all that much responsible. He sighed and pushed himself back in his seat. "Thank you".

Moran rose from his seat, taking his bag and cape with him, left the needed gold coins on the table and smile to the elf "oh yes, this is going to be a very interesting adventure. Now, I take my leave to rest. When are we meeting tomorrow morning?"

"We will be waiting here downstairs, Lord G̸͟͞ȗṅdilṅ' has some atypical sleeps habit, implying he wakes up way earlier to your liking..." Fandir also got up, shook hands with Moran. "And thank you for this," he said, gesticulation to the table "even if money isn't an issue for us..." He smiles and bowed himself slightly, like elf always do.

"It is my pleasure!" He yawned, and suddenly the human seems dozens of time more tired than just before. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to bed" he walked away, but right before climbing up the stairs, he turned to the elf and said "oh! And please tell your friend that I would pretty much like not to wake up in his stomach tomorrow morning!" He then made a queer smile and resumed his way to his room.

Fandir falsely laughed a little, but then his face turned serious again with a glimmer of terror in his big eyes. Right, this was serious matter, he really will have to teach the dragon Lord about 'proper manners'. Urgently. So in a haste he finish his pine and climbed the stairs two by two to go to the room he had ranted.

The next day, when finally Moran went downstairs, it was still pretty early, and so there was practically no one except from Alwen and Fandir, sitting exactly at the same table in the far corner of the room, where they had first met. The dragon and the elf were quietly arguing (well, as much as possible when you are arguing) about some rubbish facts, talking about 'eating alive' and 'manners'.

Moran joined them, and greeted them good mornings. He sat down, and took a moment before saying what he had resolved himself to say today. "Before starting, I have unresolved business to fix at once with Alwen". He then turned toward the dragon to be able to stare him right in the eyes, and presented his opened hand to Alwen. "My dragon scale please, I want it back!"

Alwen's eyes narrowed and they were fixed on Moran. Without blinking, he slowly reached for his purse and, ever lower extirpated the dragon scale. Him and Fandir had talked about this for a part of the night, the dragon had to learn that he was to the eyes of everyone but a mere human, he couldn't just do as pleased him. The atmosphere suddenly grew heavier, and then with one fast movement, Alwen let the glowing dragon scale in Moran's hand. Alwen then adverts his eyes away and curled toward Fandir. He felt dishonoured, flustered. Never would a dragon ever give in to a human. But what should have been a victory for the human turned into something worst when he realized that the scale was burning hot, so hot that it felt like plunging your hand into fire.


End file.
